INTEGRATED CELLULAR IMAGING SHARED RESOURCE ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Integrated Cellular Imaging Shared Resource (Imaging SR; Category 1.33) provides state-of-the-art light microscopy and image analysis services to Winship investigators. Sixteen imaging systems are available at four sites established to serve Winship members throughout Emory's main campus. Imaging SR services support Winship research efforts in biomarker discovery and development, cancer cell biology, tumor diagnostics, drug delivery, and molecular pharmacology. Imaging SR is utilized by members of all four Winship research programs, with 35-40 Winship members' laboratories using Imaging SR each year during the current CCSG funding cycle. This utilization has supported work published in high impact journals and supported preliminary data leading to grants for investigators in all four programs. Winship members have access to novel technologies, including state-of-the-art multiphoton microscopes, super-resolution imaging, and live-cell imaging. Winship members receive services at a subsidized rate for Imaging SR usage. Winship supports dedicated Imaging SR staff (one faculty and three staff). To ensure these technologies are properly utilized, Imaging SR personnel provide comprehensive training sessions and consultation on experimental setup, execution, and analysis. Imaging SR personnel provide daily user assistance and perform maintenance on all equipment to ensure optimal image acquisition and analysis. The Imaging SR director has managed the Winship imaging shared resource facilities since 2005 and is a tenured associate professor with an NCI-funded laboratory. The mean total hourly usage by Winship members during the current funding cycle has been 3,486 hours/year, representing 52% of overall Imaging SR utilization by Winship members.